


Iroh's Song

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, wise old Iroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka hears Iroh singing and wants to know what it means. Just a one-shot. Tokka Toph/Sokka small bits of Yue/Sokka and Suki/Sokka. Shifted over from one of my old FF.net accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iroh's Song

Winter, Spring,

Summer, and Fall

Winter, Spring,

Summer, and Fall

Four Seasons

Four Loves

Four Seasons

Four Loves

"Iroh? What's that song really about?" Sokka sat down beside the old general on the balcony of the Fire Lord's palace.

"Love, mostly, just like it says. It can be taken many ways, but I personally believe that it is about the seasons of love. Winter, when love is given to you, but not yet known by you. Spring, when love is new and a little afraid. Summer, when love is something alive and has it's own mind. Fall, when love is lasting and dedicated." Iroh looked at the warrior. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno…" Sokka scratched the back of his neck. "It seemed to call me somehow. But now I understand. That song calls me because it illustrates my life. Winter was when I was young and my family gave me love, but I didn't understand what love was. Spring was when I met Yue, gentle and shy, but long-lasting. Summer was my short romance with Suki, full of adventures and hormones, but it burned out and we went our separate ways. Fall though," here the water tribe boy paused and thought for a moment. "Fall is a whole lot like spring and summer smushed together. My wife is adventurous, but gentle sometimes, we're kinda stuck together forever, and..."

Sokka was cut of by an amused female voice, "and she always knows when you're talkin' about past girlfriends, Snoozles. You just bought yourself a one way ticket to pain." With that Toph stomped her foot, sending Sokka high into the air. The earth bender chuckled and sat down next to Iroh. "He never learns does he?"

Iroh simply nodded and sipped his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I don't own AtLA, otherwise Sokka would have ended up with Toph. Enjoy!


End file.
